


Accidental Nudes

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental sending of nudes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick Pics, Flirting, Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Nudes, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, hotties in the bar, volleyball reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei is spending his night alone, still a little salty about his recent break up when he receives a dick pic from a really hot guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dicks

************

The night had been uneventful so far for Tsukishima Kei. He had studied, watched a few documentaries and ate his strawberry shortcake he had kept hidden in the freezer so his mother wouldn’t eat it. He had his phone in one hand, fork in the other as he scrolled through some stupid posts. Nothing really grabbed his attention so he set his phone done and finished off the rest of his cake.

His phone vibrated a couple minutes later and he stretched off his bed to reach where he placed it on the nightstand. It was Yamaguchi asking him about some stupid dinner he was going to with his “friends” tomorrow. He let out a sigh and dumped his phone down without replying. He went back to trying to sleep which wasn’t really working because Yamaguchi texting him always put him in a bad mode. After all he was dealing with Yamaguchi and his new boyfriend and that always took too much of his energy.  

He was starting to drift off when his phone vibrated again, starling him awake. He muttered some profanities under his breath as he shifted his body to grab his phone. Squinting at the bright screen, he unlocked it and tapped on the message he was sent. Unlike what he had expected, it was an unknown number and they had sent him a picture. He waited it to load, mildly curious only to be shocked when it did. It was a nude. A very close one from the shoulders to about his thighs. The focus seemed to be around his cock which Kei noticed was larger than average. He couldn’t stop his eyes from travelling up and down the picture of the man’s body. He was well built with broad shoulders, a little definition of a six pack and a very prominent V line pointing straight at his large dick. His skin was tan his thighs were equally drool worthy like the rest of his body. Who was this man?

Kei was too busy staring at the picture to see that another next message had come through from the guy.

**Like what you see? ;)**

Kei groaned to himself in agreement. He couldn’t control his gayness as he sent a reply without thinking.

**Fuck yes.**

He stared at his screen blankly, looking at his own blue text bubble. What the fuck?! He sent him back a message. Holy fuck he needs to get it together. He waited anxiously for the next three minutes for a reply. He got a reply in the form of another picture, this time taken from the angle of looking down his body, showing the rest of his body but not his face. Kei groaned again, shifting himself as he felt the tightness grow in his jeans. Was this guy handcrafted by angels? Fuck. He took a deep breath and typed out his reply. He needed to tell the guy what was actually happening. He would be embarrassed if he was on the other hand.

**I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong number.**

While he waited for an answer he saved the two images and spent another few minutes zooming in and out on the pictures to have a good look. He hadn’t noticed it at first but the guy had a dick piercing; a simple ball on the underside of his head. Oh god. This insanely hot guy just so happened to be messaging Kei and also coincidentally have the one thing that made Kei incredibly turned on.

**Maybe I do but if you like what you see, then I’m sure I have the right number.**

**Who wouldn’t find you attractive, though?**

Kei looked down at his last message with mixed feelings. On one hand he was really curious about this guy and on the other he had a sinking feeling he was a fuckboy or a pervert. Scratch that, with that body he could be crowned the fuckfather. His phone buzzed again and he nervously unlocked it.

**Are you not going to send me a picture?**

Kei felt himself grinning at his phone. This boy was definitely the fuckfather.

**I’ll need a name first.**

**Call me Aki**

Kei quickly saved the number under the name ‘Aki’ and groaned a little at his action. He knew he was a little desperate after Yamaguchi dumped his ass for Terushima and to be completely honest he was still salty over the ordeal. Yamaguchi still texted him, though, despite his best attempt to avoid him. He was now being black mailed to go to the stupid dinner tomorrow night by Suga, his old volleyball captain. He was sweet, sure, but he could get really fucking scary when he wanted to. Tsukishima was a tad scared of him from the fact that one time he saw Suga take down Daichi and that man was _muscular._ So he really wasn’t looking forward to going especially since Yamaguchi’s new boyfriend is all about PDA.

**What’s your name?**

Kei felt his heart skip a beat. He knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up but maybe this guy was interested.

**Kei. I’m not sending you any pictures, though.**

**I’ll just send you some more then.**

Soon another photo came through; this time it was a close up of Aki’s erection, his hand wrapped around the base, the piercing much more prominent in the picture. God why did he have such a big dick. He was clouding Kei’s normally logical thinking brain with thoughts of being fucked and being fucked hard. His phone vibrated, bringing him from his fantasies.

**I wonder who would be the bottom?**

The blond laughed as he began to think of a reply. What was he supposed to say? I’d love to be fucked by you because your piercing makes me so fucking turned on. He was too embarrassed to say anything. Before he could type out a reply, another text came through.

**If you have a bigger dick than me then I’m definitely going to be the bottom.**

Kei pushed himself off the bed and flicked the switch, filling the room with light. He got to work quickly, still a little hesitant on doing this, pushing his pants down and freeing his half hard cock. He wasn’t as nearly as big as Aki but he still considered himself at least a decent size. His previous boyfriend had never complained, but then again Kei had been the bottom. He decided to just do a close up of his dick, leaving his torso out of the picture. It was nothing to admire anyway, he surely didn’t look anything like Aki. He took a few pictures before he was happy and sent it to Aki. He was slipping back into his pyjama bottoms when he received another text message.

**I think you do have a bigger dick than me. Darn. Not that I wouldn’t mind bottoming.**

Kei tugged his bottom lip in-between his teeth as he thought of his answer. Should he continue to play this flirty game? Was it really wise to pick up guys that sent him random dick pictures? Probably not but it wasn’t like he was ever going to meet this person. He would indulge himself in some flirting. Despite what Yamaguchi had said, Kei could be flirty.

 **I would have to volunteer to be the bottom one,** Kei felt his cheeks burn up as he continued to write, this was really embarrassing, **your dick is just too beautiful.**

He buried his face in his hands as thought over the words carefully.

**Thank you, sunshine. I cant wait to see you squirming under me.**

**Sunshine?**

**Well, you're blond, right? Sunshine. Plus, you just light up my world.**

**Get your moderately bad pickup lines outta here.**

**Well I do need to go. One last picture for the road.**

Kei sighed, opening up the camera and pointing it towards his crotch. With one hand on the camera, he used the other to push down his bottom and snapped a pic of his whole body from his nipples down. He quickly sent it off to Aki, who quickly replied after with a,

**Damn your legs go on for days. Goodbye Sunshine.**

**Bye, Aki.**

Kei closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. That took an unexpected turn.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Sex

Kei had gotten to the restaurant late, hoping to lessen the amount of time he saw Yamaguchi drooling over Terushima. The restaurant wasn’t fancy so Kei showed up wearing his dark jean and a plain white t-shirt. He tried to look good but not like he was tried. He was still quite salty about Yamaguchi dumping him for that delinquent. He walked into the restaurant spotting Suga first and then the rest of them. He slipped into the booth they were sitting in. Daichi and Suga sat to the right of Kei and welcomed him with smiles. Yamaguchi and Terushima sat at the end of the table, Yamaguchi giving him a smile and the other glaring. Across from Kei sat two people he had never seen before.

“Hey.” Kei greeted, settling himself into his seat.

“Kei, this is Bokuto,” Daichi said, gesturing to the guy with the black and white spiky hair, “And Kuroo.” Daichi then gestured to the other guy who caught Kei’s eyes immediately. He was excessively attractive, a nice smile on his lips as he greeted the blond.

“They’re my co-workers that insisted that they tag along despite the invite wasn’t for them,”  Daichi added, sending a playful glare to the two men.

“Hey! You came to our things!” Bokuto shouted, squirming in our seat.

“You invited me.” Daichi laughed. The trailed off in their conversation, Kei remaining silent and just nodding along whenever they looked at him.

“You don’t look necessarily happy to be here,” Kuroo stated, taking a sip at the beer that he had obviously ordered before Kei had gotten there.

“This isn’t my ideal night out,” Kei admitted, glancing at Yamaguchi, who had Terushima’s arms wrapped around his waist. Kuroo followed his line of sight and nodded understandingly.

“Unrequited love?” He guessed, lowering his voice and sending Kei a sideways glance.

“An ex.” He replied, averting his eyes from the new couple. He knew Terushima was just doing it because he was secretly jealous over Kei and also he was kind of a dick.

“Why did you come out then?” Kuroo asked, taking another sip of his drink but his narrow eyes never leaving Kei.

“I got blackmailed into it by a certain silver haired person,” Kei replied. His golden eyes shifting to look at Bokuto. He was still deep in his conversation with Daichi and Suga, hands flying everywhere to instate his point.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m glad you came,” Kuroo replied, sending a suggestive smile towards Kei. The blond just shot him a look and flagged down one of the passing waiters to order his food.

“So you really don’t want to be here?” Kuroo asked, watching as Kei checked the time on his phone.

“Not necessarily, why?”

“Because I can help you get out of here, if you want,” Kuroo said with a sly smile, keeping his voice low.

“I don’t see how you are going to do that,” Kei whispered, giving him a challenging look. The blond was mildly curious about the incredibly hot sex god that sat in front of him and now he was helping him. Either he was a massive dick or was planning to rob him or something.

“Just wait and see.” Kuroo winked. He stayed silent for a few seconds before he stood up, grabbing Kei’s wrist from across the table.

“Don’t puke on the table, Tsukishima!” Kuroo shouted with a panic voice, shuffling himself so he could easily grab Kei’s waist. He hoisted him up, slinging his arm over his own shoulders and pressing Kei tightly against his toned body. Suga looked immediately alarmed, jumping up and reaching out for Kei.

“Is he okay?” He asked, looking very concerned like the mother crow that he was.

“Yeah, I’ll just take him back to his house,” Kuroo answered, shifting to support Kei’s weight better. Suga thanked him and Kei caught the worried look that Yamaguchi sent him and he averted his eyes.

“I’ll be fine.” Kei sighed, allowing himself to enjoy being this close to Kuroo, partially because he wanted to make Yamaguchi a tad jealous.

Kuroo said some goodbyes and with Kei still pressed tightly against his body as he weaved his way through the tables towards the exit.

“Thanks, I guess.” Kei sighed, not wanting to let go of Kuroo’s glorious body but untangling himself from him regardless. Kuroo beamed at him and even though they were no longer touching he still stood close to the blond.

“You know if you want, you can come to my house,” Kuroo said suggestively.

“Why would I do that,” Kei replied, a small smug smile forming on his face.

“You still seem lonely.” Kuroo insisted, shaking his arm around Kei’s slim waist. Kei paused, thinking the answer in his mind. However, before he could retort his reply, Kuroo’s lips were on his own. He resisted for a second before he thought ‘ah fuck it’ and kissed him back. Kuroo tilted his head further, giving him more leverage to slip a little tongue in. Kuroo’s hands slid down Kei’s slender back, resting it on his ass and giving it a slight squeeze. Kei gasped, arching his back and separating their lips.

“Come back to my place.” He whispered into the shell of the blond’s ear.

“Alright,” Kei replied, bringing his face closer to recapture Kuroo’s lips in another heated kiss. Kuroo’s hands increased their grip as he leant forward to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced Kei’s bottom lip and then dipped his tongue in-between Kei’s soft, plump lips. They pulled apart, Kuroo’s lips moving down towards Kei’s jaw and sucking on the soft skin.

“Shouldn’t we go now?” Kei groaned as Kuroo switched to nibbling his skin softly.

“I literally live around the corner, let’s go,”  Kuroo grinned, pulling away from Kei and dragging him by the hand.

They burst into the apartment, lips attached together and hands moving over each other’s body in a lust filled frenzy. The two stumbled through the apartment, still not wanting to let go of each other but no wanting to trip over either. They managed to make it to Kuroo’s bedroom and together they both fell onto the bed, Kei positioned underneath Kuroo. The blond’s hands slipped into Kuroo’s underwear as their kiss deepened, tongue slipping into Kei’s mouth. Kuroo ground downwards, catching Kei’s erection on his own and caused delicious friction that made Kei cry out, moving away from Kuroo’s lips. Instead, he moved down to Kei’s neck, licking, sucking, nibbling on the tender flesh leaving massive sized marks in his wake. Kei’s fingers hooked on the hem of Kuroo’s shirt and tugged it up, revealing his mouth watering abdomen. If it wasn’t obvious before it was obvious now that the man was fucking fit and worked out a lot. His stomach was defined and he had a dark happy trail that led into his boxers, that practically had Kei drooling. They separated, allowing Kei to rip off Kuroo’s shirt and his own.

“Fuck.” Kei murmured, grinding his hips upwards to slid against Kuroo’s crotch. Groans fell out of the males’ mouths as the friction grew. The blond twisted his head at the pleasure also giving Kuroo more access to his neck, which he took the opportunity greedily. His lips attacked the skin once again, adding to the marks that already littered his neck and jaw.

“Hurry up.” Kei urged, moving his along Kuroo’s back and down to his ass. He slipping to his underwear feeling Kuroo tense above him. Kei grinned as his squeezed his cheeks, causing Kuroo to stop his kissing and instead move his head to look at Kei.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Kuroo smiled, leaning back on his legs as he began to unbutton Kei’s jeans. He tugged the fabric down, along with his boxers, revealing Kei’s hard cock that was begging to leak pre-come.

“Come on.” Kei whined, keening as Kuroo gingerly touched his cock. He teased the slit with his thumb, spreading the pre-come on the skin and looking up at Kei with a mischievous look. He lowered his body down and flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip causing Kei to moan aloud. He lowered himself, taking Kei half in his mouth and feeling the cock throb in his mouth. Kei’s hands found their way into Kuroo’s bedhead hair, gripping it tight but not enough to hurt as Kuroo began to hollow out his cheeks and take more of Kei into his mouth.

“Ugh.” Kei groaned, his thighs tensing as Kuroo swirled his tongue around Kei’s length.

“Fucking hell.” The blond moaned, bringing his hand to his mouth to stop himself moaning like someone in a porno. Kuroo gave him one last good suck before letting him go with a loud pop. The brunette sighed dramatically.

“Can’t I just take it slow?” Kuroo grinned, already moving to discard his own pants.

“Just fuck me already,” Kei replied, his hands resting on the curve of Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo shuffled out of his pants and underwear, throwing them to the floor leaving him naked. That’s when Kei saw it. The dick piercing. All too familiar, in fact, Kuroo’s whole body looked way too familiar for a man he had just met.

“No fucking way.” Kei breathed, realisation finally settling in. Kuroo looked at him confused and then looked down at his dick.

“I didn’t think it was that small.” He laughed, hands beginning to slid down Kei’s waist to start the pace again and trying to hide his somewhat crushed self-esteem.

“No,” Kei replied, comparing the dick to the one he had saved on his phone.

“Okay.” Kuroo stated, letting go of Kei’s skin and moved back a little and arching an eyebrow.

“You’re fucking Aki, aren’t you? The one that sent me an accidental dick picture last night.” Something in Kuroo’s mind clicked and let his mouth fall open in surprise.

“No way.” He breathed, eyes dropping down to stare at Kei’s body.

“Darn. That means I need to bottom.” He looked back up to Kei with a grin plastered on his face.

“Or wasn’t it you that wanted to volunteer bottom, Sunshine?” Kuroo leant over to the side, his hands digging through the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He grabbed the lube he was looking for and sat upright, smirking at Kei. Kuroo flipped him over to lay on his stomach, muscles flexing and causing Kei to drool. There was no way this excessively sexy man was about to fuck Kei.

“I…uh.” Kei stammered, cutting himself off by moaning loudly as Kuroo slipped one lubricated finger into him.

“You are truly naughty, aren’t you Tsukki? Sending a stranger dick pictures. Flirting with them and planning to hook up with them.” Kuroo teased and although Kei couldn’t see him because he had buried his face into a pillow, he could practically hear the smirk. The ale added another finger and started to scissor them, stretching Kei’s velvety walls.

“Naughty boys deserve to be punished.”

Kei felt the slap on his ass a few seconds before he could register the pain but before he could process what just happened, he was slapped again on his other cheek. He bit down on his pillow, sinking his teeth into the soft fabric as he tried desperately not to moan. Kuroo angled his fingers and sunk deeper into Kei, tapping on the spot that made Kei completely fall apart. The blond’s whole boy tensed as he arched his back, sending the fingers even deeper inside him. Kuroo grinned and added another finger, using his other finger to knead the soft flesh of Kei’s ass.

“Kuroo,” Kei urged, longing for that cock and that piercing to be buried inside of him.

“Beg for it.”

“Please…agh…please. I want your cock, Kuroo. Please, please, please.” He whined, into the pillow, feeling a tightness grow in his stomach. He didn’t want to cum before he even got to feel Kuroo’s cock. He pushed his ass backwards, hoping to catch onto Kuroo’s dick and consequently put Kei on all fours.

“Hmm. I guess that suffices.” Kuroo replied, removing his fingers and replacing it with the tip of his cock. He rubbed it there while he watched Kei groan in frustration.  God, he just wanted to make the stoic man fall apart with pleasure. He pushed in slowly, drawing it out longer and longer as more of his length entered the tight heat. Kuroo lent over Kei, his chest resting against the blond’s chest and he began to add to his collection of hickeys that covered Kei’s neck. This time, he moved down his back, sucking, licking and kissing as he began to thrust slowly.

“Fuck! Harder!” Kei cried out as he pushed his body back, meeting Kuroo in a thrust. Kuroo moved his mouth to the shell of Kei’s ear.

“You have no idea how much I fantasised about this after you sent me that picture.” He whispered, his hot breath causing goose bumps to appear on Kei’s skin.

“I think I ended up going dry because I jacked off so much.” Kuroo thrust forward harshly, sending Kei’s body jerking forwards. Incoherent words came tumbling out of Kei’s mouth. He wanted to come so badly but he didn’t want this euphoria to end. Kuroo straightened up, so he was kneeling and grabbed Kei’s hips tightly. His pace quickly went from slow to fucking Kei into the mattress and without warning Kei was absolutely at Kuroo’s mercy. He was crying out, face scrunched up and drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth as he lost the logical thought to swallow. All he could think of was Kuroo’s massive dick, sliding in and out of him with ease and that piercing rubbing against his prostate.

“I’m gonna-“ Kei cried out but it was too late, he was already cumming all over the bed sheets, coating them with the sticky white fluid. He tensed as he did so, clamping down on Kuroo’s dick which increased the pressure on his prostate. He moaned loudly, shaking his body at the overstimulation.

Kuroo groaned himself as he came in Kei, panting deeply as he continued shallow thrusts throughout his orgasm.

“Fuck.” Kuroo swore, using both hands to spread Kei’s cheeks apart to look at his stretched rim.

“You gonna let me out?” He laughed lightly, tracing around the muscle with his index finger. Kei just shuddered, arching his back to Kuroo’s touch.

“You know I was thinking…” He started, as he leant down and began to kiss the junction of Kei’s neck.

“To make your ex really jealous and have constant super amazing sex with me. You could date me.” Kuroo suggested. Kei sighed under his breath which caused a spike of anxiety in Kuroo.

“If you calm down with the amount of hickeys, sure.” He answered, twisting over his shoulder to look at Kuroo. The male grinned at him and leant in for an awkward and super messy kiss.

“Kuroo! Could you not have loud and rough sex while I’m home. Thanks!” Came a yell that interrupted their make-out session. Kuroo blushed hard as he realised that his roommate was home and probably heard everything.


End file.
